


Smutember 2020 Oral

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Catra and Adora 69 each other
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 55
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Oral

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember

Catra jumped into bed. She curled right next to Adora who was reading a scroll. 

“Hey Adora.” 

“Catra, I need to learn this stuff for the meeting with Glimmer tomorrow.” 

“But that’s so boring!” Catra whined. She nuzzled against Adora’s arm. “You should take a break and pet me.” 

“Catra, not now.” 

“Adora no, pay attention to me.” Catra rolled around onto her lover's lap. 

“Catra no.”

“Catra yes.” 

Obviously not going to be able to work for the rest of the night, Adora tossed the scroll to the ground. “I hope you’re happy.”

With a shit eating grin, Catra said, “Yes I am.” She laid her head in Adora’s lap. As Adora scratched behind her ears Catra started to feel a bit frisky. She nuzzled her face into Adora’s crotch. 

“Catra?” Adora said in a worrying voice.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Catra put her zipper in her teeth and pulled it down. She stuck her fingers into the open fly and gently rubbed her crotch. 

“Ah, Catra!” Adora unbuttoned her pants. Catra eagerly pulled them off, leaving Adora in her panties. They were boring plain white granny panties. Catra did not love her for her fashion sense. There was a wet spot where she was rubbing. 

“Oo, someone likes being touched.”

“Catra!” 

“Now let’s get these off.” Catra peeled off the panties and Adora’s scent hit her like a ton of bricks. Oh God, it smelt so good. It was intoxicating. She dived right in, probing her wet sex with her tongue, which did not, despite rumors, have barbs. 

“Oh fuck Catra! Catra!” 

This was driving Catra crazy herself. As she ate out Adora, Catra's own pussy was radiating heat. Her hand wondered to her sex. Adora noticed.

“Ca-Catra. Why don’t you get up here a-and I can make you feel good too.” 

That sounded tempting. “But you’re still not finished.” 

“No, we can do it together.” 

It clinked for Catra. “Oh, okay.” She pulled down her tights and boxers. Leaving them on the floor, Catra crawled on top, crotch to face. She shivered as she felt Adora lap up her needy pussy. Her firm hands on her furry ass. Catra purred into Adora’s vagina, her tail swayed happily back and forth. 

Adora came first, her walls contracting around Catra’s tongue, her hips thrusting upward. Her muffled screams reverberating into Catra’s own sex. After a brief reprieve, Adora started up on Catra. 

No longer distracted, Catra grinded herself in rhythm of Adora’s licks. As Adora licked her she massaged her ass cheeks. After a long while of build up, the pleasure was released. Juices sprayed out of Catra, smearing across Adora’s face. 

Finished, Catra rolled off her prey, smiling. 

“Great, when Glimmer asks me about my opinions on her economic plan, all I will know about is the taste of my girlfriend’s pussy,” Adora said. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
